One Shot
by Bear90
Summary: Miley has some news for her fans. Last time she sang this song it was to reveal that she was Hannah Montana. What's the secret? Everyone wants to know. Songfic-ish. R&R.


**One Shot**

The crowd cheered as Miley ended her song.

"Thank you Malibu!" Miley shouted through the microphone. She was in Malibu to reveal her secret. She was out as Hannah now and now it was time to continue to be honest with her fans. "This next song I wrote with my close friend for another close friend, now it seems to fit perfectly about the news I have for y'all. So I am going to ask my two close friends to help me out with this song."

Miley walked off stage for a minute. Then the music started to play. It was the beginning of "Wherever I Go'.

Suddenly, the crowd heard the voice of the one they came to see. "Here we are now. Everything's about to change." The singer emerged back on stage with her blonde wig.

Then another voice came over the speakers. "We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday." A familiar purple headed, cartoonish looking woman walked on stage holding the microphone. The cheer roared.

"A chapter ending but the story's only just begun." Hannah sang next.

"A page is turning for everyone." Lola rang out.

Together they chimed into the chorus. "So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm going to be. We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know you'll be with me…" Miley pulled off the Hannah wig and placed it on a stool. "…wherever I go." She finished the chorus.

"So excited I can barely even catch my breath." Lola started the next verse.

Miley then turned to Lola and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have each other to lean on for the road ahead." Lola looked at Miley and gave a reassuring nod.

The two harmonized on the next line. "This happy ending is the start to all our dreams and I know you're heart is with me." They both sang the last line looking deeply in each other's eyes.

"So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow." They had turned back to face the crowd. "I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know you'll be with me…"Lily then pulled off the Lola wig. The crowd went wild at the reveal. They knew of Lola, but not of this beautiful blonde beneath her. "…wherever I go." Lily ended.

She then started the last verse. "It's time to show the world we've got something to say." She turned to Miley.

Miley then turned to Lily. "A song to sing out loud. We'll never fade away."

The two joined hands as their voices joined too. "I know I'll miss you, but we'll meet again someday. We'll never fade away." They turned to the crowd, not breaking the hold on each other's hands. "So I'm moving on, letting go, holding onto tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart, but I hope you'll always know you'll be with me…" They looked at each other again as the song finished. "…wherever I go."

As the song ended and the music died Miley and Lily inched closer to each other. At the last note lips met lips in a soft, passionate, loving kiss. The crowd was stunned. There were whistles, claps, cheers, and positivity heard throughout the stadium. The cameras panned into the kissing couple. One camera man caught Lily's left hand entangled in Miley's hair. It also caught the most beautiful diamond anyone had ever seen. The cheers grew louder at the sight.

After a few moments the two pulled away. The cameras caught them mumbling to one another. They were the only two who could hear the "I love you" exchanged. Then Miley turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Lily Truscott aka Lola Luftnagle. Lily has been my best friend for about 12 years now. She became Lola so she could help hide my Hannah secret for a long time. Most of you have her CDs and always love when she sings with me, so we felt it was time to share her secret." She turned to Lily and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Our next news is quite big. Lily has been my best friend for 12 years, my girlfriend for the past 4 years, and as of last night she is my fiancée." Miley came out with it. The crowd turned from silently shocked to a growing roar starting from the back. The two stars smiled. "Thank you so much for supporting us."

Lily then piped in, "We love you all so much. We hope you can see that we really do love each other. Thank you all."

The two then turned and walked off stage hand in hand.

"I love you Lils." Miley said lovingly to her fiancé.

"Love you too Mils." Lily returned. She made a quick turn on her heels and gave her fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek. "More than you'll ever know."

**The End**


End file.
